Teleport Dash
The ability to combine high speed with teleportation ignoring normal rules. Combination of Teleportation and Flash Step. Also Called *Divine Footwork (The Jobless Hero: I Didn't need Skills Anyway) *Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Tele-Transportation Dash *Kefitzat Haderech *Rapid Step Geo-Leaping/Phase-Jumping/Spatial Movement/Translocation/Teleportation/Tele-Transportation Capabilities User combines high speed movement with teleportation to drift on the dimensional borders act as a form of "dimensional treadmill" (similar to swimming downstream) to dramatically and instantaneously increase their momentum, inertia, impact force and range of speed. User can use teleportation to drastically increase their range, long range teleportation renders this power obsolete in terms of distance closing. Applications *Intangibility *Teleportation *Teleportation Slash *Time Reduction Associations *Absolute Attack *Distance Manipulation *Flash Step *Instant Transmission *Planeswalking *Spatial Tuning *Ultimate Intangibility Limitations *This power will be rendered completely unusable if the user is dimension-locked into Euclidean Space (which dictates that leaving the dimension leaves that universe which this power is unable to do), since this power Functions Under Minkowski Spacial Principles and is the only rule it cannot bypass/ignore. *Cannot teleport anything beyond themselves and what they are carrying. *A very real chance of getting stuck "between space" due to ignoring normal rules. *Restricted in the distance user can teleport dash in one go (Step Distance), usually the Flash Step distance augmented by Teleportation skill. *At higher degrees of power, the user is effectively intangible to their world during use, this ability cannot be used for direct combat until leaving "teleport space" and may still have a cool-down period before they stop being intangible **Cannot attack or drop things while teleporting. **Requires a degree of accuracy and impeccable timing or one could wind up Telefragging if they end the power too late or too early. *User may have no awareness of their native space at all and must rely on prefixing their destination into the execution of the power. *By bypassing normal space entirely, users may appear intangible to those who have temporal and/or spacial perception allowing their movement to be seen and countered. *Due to the nature of the ability, users may experience "Dimensional Shear" similar to telefragging which may or may not cause irreversible harm. Known Users *Bolts (Backyard Monsters) *Belar (Belgariad/Belgarath the Sorcerer) * Death (Darksiders) *Guardians (Destiny); via Blink *Monks (Diablo) *Chiffon Fairchild (Freezing); via Illusion Turn *Maria Lancelot (Freezing); via Illusion Turn *Rainbow-Colored Armor (The Jobless Hero: I Didn't need Skills Anyway); via Divine Footwork *Katana Maidens (Toji no Miko: Katana Maidens); when in the Netherworld *Martin Zigmarl (S-CRY-ed) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ciri (The Witcher) *Jōjirō Takajō (Charlotte) *Mall Store Attendants (Wataten!) *The Citizen (Good Enough Evil) Gallery File:Death_Teleportation Slash.gif|Death (Darksiders) can use his Teleport Slash to dash and slash from one location to another in a instant. MonkD3.jpg|Monks (Diablo) can perform a teleportation dash to overcome obstacles. Sword_Deity_DF.jpg|The Rainbow-Coloured Armor (The Jobless Hero: I Didn't need Skills Anyway) is able to not only reach his opponent in any corner of the room in the blink of an eye, it can also.... Divine_Footwork.jpg|....instantly avoid any attacks toward it by its use of the highest class skill, Divine Footwork. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power